dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichigo Alastor
Ichigo Alastor nicknamed The Mad Princess is a main female character appearing in DxD Black Lamb. First playing a antagonist in Life 4, Hunt for the Demon Blade, before becoming the mutation rook of Aurora Lucifer after Yami is kidnapped. She is ranked as a mid-class devil and bears the name Witch of Mad Twilight due to her sacred gear, Chaos Edge. She later enrolls in Shitori Academy as a second-year student but is placed in classroom 2-A with Sophia Yuzaki. It is revealed that in Life 4 she carries both the blood of the Original Alastor and the blood of darkness, being a descendant of the entity known as Darkness and to the surprise of the Seven Great Satans, the child of Seth Alastor and Camilla Black, two warriors who were believed to have died during the Second Great War and during the Devil Civil War. She was later found and allied with Cao Cao, joining the Valhalla District however after becoming Aurora's servant she becomes a member of the Hell District. Appearance Ichigo Alastor is a young girl of 17 years of age with short spiky hair, giving her a tomboyish look and gold colored eyes. She is shown to have fair skin and a lean and skinny figure but a big bust. She is shown to be one of the shortest girls of the series only reaching Yami's shoulders'. When she goes in her "darkness mode" her hair turns a thick black color and her golden eyes turned black as well. During school hours she typically wears the Shitori Academy's girl's uniform which consists of a white shirt, a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a blue skirt with white accents, there's also a S symbol for Shitori on the right corner. However outside of school she adopts a more casual appearance typically wearing plain t-shirts and jeans and adopts this casual appearance during battles. Due to Aurora's insistent during formal occasions Ichigo wears formal dresses which usually have the Lucifer Sigil placed on them. Personality Ichigo is shown to be a very kind and caring girl. She is polite and sweet and very loving towards those she cares about. While she is noted to have a short temper, getting angry at her fellow peerage members on multiple occasions she actually cares about them to a extent. She is also shown to be very carefree and careless, fighting whoever stands in her way and Aurora has even stated her to be the ultimate battle maniac, her hunger for a good fight being on par to Vali Lucifer. She later states to Yami that she never cared about Cao Cao or the Valhalla faction, only joining Cao Cao because he promised her a good fight but later deciding to join Aurora's peerage after having a interest in the duo. She is shown to be very confident in herself and her abilities believing that she can face any challenge and overcome anything if she puts her mind to it. She also is shown to have a distaste for authority figures, which is why she disobeys Ex Gremory and others on numerous occasions, is known for getting into fights with thugs and petty criminals, and even skips school. It's because of these personality traits that Yami and Ichigo are first drawn towards each other. Ichigo is also shown to be more of a "rough and tumble" fighter, not caring much for strategy but caring more about overwhelming her opponents with her strength and demonic powers, shown during her first fight with Yami where she kept trying to break through his defense with her demonic energy. She is also shown to have a bit of a tsundere attitude, despite her obvious attraction to Yami being made to Aurora she denies it numerously and reacts by typically hitting Yami. She also reveals that she has a lack of experience in terms of love and is very impulsive. She also spends her time sneaking into bars and clubs with Yami despite both being underage. She is shown to dislike work, typically skipping out on her club activities and prefers spending her time either training or at the arcade playing video games. Se also tries to avoid going on minor contracts like whens he is asked to cook or spend time with someone and prefers the contracts where she is asked to fight and defeat powerful monsters. She is shown to be very cold and hostile towards those she finds annoying such as Kaneko and Celina Abbadon, typically making fun of Kaneko's height and flicking him on the head. Her and Aurora are also known for teaming up to tease and play pranks on Celina. She also hates bullies such as the vampire that killed Yami at the initial start of the series and tries to hunt her down and stake her. History Ichigo was a orphanage at the St. Anne's orphanage due to her parents death by mysterious circumstances. She faced bullying among the other children until another girl decided to step in and protect her becoming her childhood friend, after her childhood friend left, Ichigo later left as well at the age of 13 and began her quest of fighting powerful monsters in England and singing and playing at bars and cafes. During his travel Cao Cao later meets Ichigo singing at a cafe and stalks her out and learns of her lineage. Cao Cao then asks her to join him but Ichigo refuses until he beats her in the fight. She then decides to leave with him to Japan. When she is 15 years old she later travels to the Underworld and meets the Satan Lucifer who allows her to take the mid-class devil exam and she passes with flying colors and thus is given the status of Dame. She was then hidden in the Valhalla as Cao Cao's secret weapon until he decides it's time for her to make her presence known when stealing the holy sword. Cao Cao also teaches her that her parents were Seth Alastor, a descendant of the Original Alastor and Camilla Black, a descendant of Darkness. Attributes Strengths * Strength: Because of her training under Cao Cao and her own unique natural talents, Ichigo is noted to be very strong, being able to fight against several mid-class vampires on her own and even a adult Sprite Dragon. In terms of brute strength she is shown to be very strong, with Yami even stating she was the first person to actually be able to break his shield. After becoming Aurora's mutation rook her strength is later amplified allowing her to crush through buildings with incredible ease. * Durability: Ichigo durability is shown to be highly strong, able to withstand Aurora's Lucifer flames and Yami's attacks at the same time by crafting powerful barriers. She also took a point blank punch from Ex Gremory at full strength and got up with a smile on her face. After the incident Ex Gremory notes proudly that she would be a good rival in the future, becoming excited at her incredible defense. * Demonic Power: Because she is both the descendant of Alastor and the descendant of Darkness she is shown to have very immense demonic power. Able to use lightning, illusions, and darkness in tandem. However because of her low endurance she can only use so many attacks at once before tiring. Weaknesses * Speed: She is noted to not be very fast, as Yami took advantage of her low speed in order to dodge her immense attacks. During the peerage race she stated that there was no point in her even competing because she knew she would lose. This is why she typically tries to end her fight quickly due to knowing she can be overwhelmed by high-speed attacks., * Endurance: Ichigo is shown to be very low in terms of endurance. Tiring rather quickly after her fight with Yami and Aurora and stating that if she uses up all her demonic energy there is a very high reload time. * Technique/Strategy: Because of her own bold personality, she is shown to lack the capability to come up with strategies instead leaving this to Yami and Aurora. This is noted to be her weakest trait as she tries to overwhelm her opponents with strength instead of strategy. She does however have some strategic capabilities due to knowing Muay Thai and Jiu Jitsu from Cao Cao shown by her locking Yami in a headlock during their fight. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Due to being the descendant of Alastor and Darkness her demonic power is shown to be very strong, able to blast her opponents with immense black aura and covering her body in a thick coating of demonic energy to increase her strength and defense. She is also capable of crafting powerful barriers and illusions to confuse her opponents, however Yami states her illusions are much weaker compared to Aurora Lucifer. She is shown to be well verse in the elements lightning and darkness. Power of Souls also known by the nickname Thesis of the Mad King is a very powerful devil clan ability belonging to the Alastor Clan. It is a ability that allows one to manipulate their very soul in order to perform a wide range of abilities. At the initial start of the series, due to her own lack of technique and skill training she is shown capable of Soul Pollution and Soul Gear. * Soul Gear: '''Ichigo is capable of forging a dark purple katana made of her soul, being demonic in nature the weapon is effective against angels and other creatures of light. However she also possesses the ability to use this on other individuals able to forge a red spear out of Yami's soul and a axe out of Aurora's. She lacks the capability to control what weapon someone's soul forms stating it to be random. * '''Soul Pollution: Ichigo is capable of calling on spirits and apparitions to aid her in battle. However she can only call upon low and mid class spirits. Power of Darkness is the powers belonging to her mother due to being the direct descendant of Darkness. Ichigo is capable of releasing blasts of darkness at her opponent, she is also shown to have accelerated healing being able to heal very quickly from attacks. She can also cover herself in a aura of darkness granting her minor intangibility and she is noted to be able to swim through shadows and darkness. Later Ichigo learns how to create serpents out of her shadow and can trap others using her own shadow and then covert the shadows of others into serpents. Immense Strength: Ichigo is extremely strong, her strength is later heightened when she becomes a mutation rook. Being a mutation rook her strength is noted to be much stronger than the average rook. Immense Durability: Ichigo is extremely durable, able to craft powerful barriers to defend herself from magical attacks and can take hits from very powerful opponents and still get up. Natural Demon Sword Wielder: Ichigo is noted to be a natural demon sword wielder, which is why Cao Cao wanted to steal the newly found demon sword from the Church. Hand to Hand Combat: Being trained by Cao Cao she is noted to be a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter, preferring to overwhelm her opponents with strength rather than technique. She is proficient in Muay Thai and Jiu Jitsu. Equipment Chaos Gear: To Be Announced Trivia * Ichigo is a feminine name meaning strawberries. * She is noted to be a intense glutton with Yami stating her to be a bottomless pit after she racks up a fifty thousand yen bill in just deserts. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users